English love
by APHBrussels
Summary: This is a APHxPL crossover. I'm not going to say more then enjoy this fanfic which contains Fruk and PruAus and is the first appeariance of my Professor Layton OC.


Pl and APH in this one. It can be that character are occ. England is 21 in this because I don't know his real age .The EAA is the name of the group of allies ,axis and the European union capital there singing group. "Luke my boy can you come downstairs please." I heard the professor and got to his office, opened the door and saw the professor and a boy I guessed 18or 19 years old who was really happy even by the fact that it was raining. But it doesn't seem to bother him. "Mm typical English weather I missed this do you know what I mean Hershel? "The blond asked the professor. "I don't know Arthur you are more used to this weather then I am." The professor answered him. But how can he be more used to the weather then the professor. The boy is much younger than the professor. "oh Luke there you are." the voice of the professor broke my toughts." So this is the boy you wrote about. Luke triton if I remember correctly." I only nodded." Ow how rude of me. I'm Arthur Kirkland…" before he could finish the sentence the professor interruped him." Arthur do you want a cup of tea?" "Yes thank you. "After his response the professor left and left me alone with the boy. "Eh … how old are you?" I saw that my sentence broke his toughts." My age? Hm… sorry boy but after a time you stop counting you're age. I'm sorry I couldn't help you." "Stop counting your age?" "At your age …you are barely 19." He looked at me in shock "uh did I say something wrong?" the boy smiled "no you didn't. Didn't Hershel tell about me?" "No not that I remember." The smile on his face grew wider. "The fact is that my human age is 21, but thank you that you think that I'm younger." I was very confused now. "Human age?" "Yes we countries have our age and human age but we mostly use our human age because that changes mostly after a long time. After a time you stop counting your age like I said, because it makes us very old. "Even after the explanation of him I still didn't get it." and Hershel interruped me when I introduced myself. I wanted to say that I am England." "Hello are you guys talking about puzzles?" I saw the professor and hid myself behind him. "Arthur what did you do to the boy?" "Please stop calling me Arthur. Does he even know we exist? me and the others?" the professor didn't respond and 'England' kneeled at my eyelevel and asked: "boy be honest to me do you know the EAA? Our at least one of the countries?" I looked kind of scared, but then flora entered the room and said: "is that England from the EAA? How did he come here "the sad look on his face disappeared and then he smiled again. "Yes that's me and Hershel invited me. And may I ask who you are?" "Flora Reinhold it's nice to meet you." I heard that she is fan of an international band, by that I mean people with different nationalities. "It's nice to meet you to but you still didn't answer my question." He said and turned back to me. "no sorry." He looked sad again but then I heard that somebody got a text message. The boy picked his cell phone and read the text. "and?" the professor asked." Ow it was a text from France he says that the meeting is not going to end soon. "how is it going between you and Francis?" Francis is the France England is talking about right? "Good France is a good husband and really carring. I could never imagine a better husband than him. If you want to know Jacques and Elisabeth are doing fine." "I'm happy that you're happy with Francis and that your children are doing fine." By the second I got more confused. "Children?" I asked. "Hershel really what do you teach that boy. I'll explain this and you two get tickets to see the EAA live in Tokyo next month. Where countries where people who shocked the whole world by the news of us male countries expecting children. After us many couples followed. I tell you it is worth it." He smiled." Ow wait I have heard about Alfred and Ivan's daughter and Kiku and Maureen's daughter got married." I saw how happy this made him. "See you know us. Only our human names. But they are America, Russia, japan and Brussels. They are only 4 of the EAA members. ah my stomach hurts." His face changed but not long after the doorbell rang. I run towards the door opened it and saw a men dressed in a tuxedo standing in front of me. The man had blond hear and blue eyes. He looked at me and asked:" bonjour sorry for coming this late but is my husband still here. He should normally have been here." I saw in his eyes that he was worried. Wait is this the France England was talking about? "are you France?" he looked shocked at me."Oui c'est moi." I don't know French but now I know who I have in front of me. "England is inside, followed me." He closed the door behind him and follows me. "France?" England walked over to his husband and hugged back and kissed the Englishman on his lips. I saw they liked it. "ah." England said a little later and placed his hands on his hurting stomach. France got worried. "What's wrong?" "It's nothing only my stomach hurts that's all. No need to worry." "mais ma Cherie…" "No buts I'm fine France." I looked at the Brit and asked: you understand him when he speaks French?" he smiled and hugged his husband back. "Sometimes, I know some words because he uses them a lot. We countries normally communicate with each other in Japanese, but the EU countries can also communicate in English. So that's why France speaks English; but I think It's time we go home isn't it?" 1 year later "Luke my boy what are you listening to?" I looked up and paused my mp3 player. "I was listening to china's song. One of my favorite but Austria and japan are still my favorites. I don't know but Clive and I like the same group but our favorites are different like my favorites are Japan and Austria but Clive's favorites are Brussels and Prussia." I know it sound weird but Clive is my boyfriend for 6 months now. "My boy you're favorites and his favorites are both part of a couple. Luke I have a present for you and Clive. Guys please come in." I couldn't believe my eyes the people who entered where 4 of the EAA. "Austria? Japan? Thank you professor." Why are Brussels and I here?" the albino asked. "The boys' boyfriend is a big fan of you and Brussels. He'll be here soon." I was watching the Japanese and the Belgian. They are my favorite EAA couple. Brussels can sing really beatifully don't get me wrong but Japan has just a little mystery in his voice. The same with Prussia and Austria. The best group is Brussels and Russia aka the bad luck duo (bld). A year ago I didn't know the EAA and now I have been to a few concerts of them and now I meet them in real life. "Ow that's the reason why the awesome me and the capital of Europe are here too. "Brussels or like the professor calls her Maureen didn't look amused." I'm here with another reason to. Hershel Layton I have to tell you something in the name of England… first I have to tell you that you that you're invited to the baby shower and Secondly, we have found out who the assistant of Clive was during the attack on London. And we now know why she knows you." For a Belgian her English is pretty good . "Thank you for the invitation and really? Who was she and how did she know me so well? "The green eyed girl smiled not naturally but she smiled." The girl was Sofia Layton. She was a good friend with Claire and was friends with Lando. She was born on the same day as you. But was never helped with the loss of her parents. Her parents died when she was 3. The reason she helped Clive was that he promised her to take revenge on the people who caused the death of her parents, Claire and Lando. She has a crush on Lando but she never knew that the boy is still alive. So out of research we found out that Sofia Layton is you're twin sister." She took a deep breath. "sweetie please don't push yourself to far." The Japanese whispered in the Belgians ear. She only giggled. 


End file.
